Never Apart
by Exploder
Summary: On Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday, the Pines Family have a heart-to-heart talk about what they've gone through recently and what they'll face in the future.
**Never Apart**

It was still hard to believe it was all really happening, Dipper thought to himself. He was seated at a wooden table placed outside the Mystery Shack, in the midst of a lively party celebrating his and Mabel's thirteenth birthday. Before him on a plate was a slice of chocolate banana cake he was enjoying halfway, one of the best he'd ever tasted. As he took his next bite, he glanced around, taking in everything in sight.

From the crowd, which consisted of seemingly all of the townsfolk of Gravity Falls, just chatting, laughing and dancing among themselves, to his two grunkles Stan and Ford having an excited chat with Soos at the Shack's entrance, most likely about how the latter would run the place now that Stan had given ownership of it to him. From the soothing warm sun of the last day of summer, to the soon-to-be-shedding pine trees around. And finally, from Wendy and her friends goofing around like typical teens – which he himself was now one, Dipper was reminded – to Mabel, seated right beside him, enjoying her own slice of cake with utmost glee.

At all of this, Dipper just smiled. The world had nearly come to an end a few days ago, yet now there was no sign that ever even happened. At least, not externally. Without much else to do, he was letting his ever analytical mind wander, and it made him ponder how much of Weirdmageddon was going to have an effect on him and others down the line, or if it may even already have.

The thought instinctively made him look at Mabel again more closely, as worries he didn't know he had kept down slowly exposed themselves. His twin sister was about to finish her cake, and she wore her trademark grin along the way, her braces shining under the sunlight. She was clearly enjoying herself, and every sign pointed to it being genuine – she was being Mabel.

Dipper looked away, letting out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he'd been holding. _Maybe I'm just being my usual paranoid self again_ , he thought with an inner chuckle as he leaned back to look at the clear skies, _there's really nothing wrong now, is the_ -

"Hey bro-bro!" Mabel's cheery and unexpected voice startled him, causing him to lean a little too far backwards on his chair with arms flailing, as gravity took over and he fell on his back with a cartoonish thump.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Mabel started giggling, and Dipper couldn't help but join in too – he was used to laughing at himself. She held out her hand, and Dipper grabbed it to pull himself up. Luckily it was all grass underneath them, so he wasn't hurt anywhere, except maybe his dignity, although not too much. "You okay, you big dork?" she asked as she got her laughter under control.

"Yep, I'm fine, uh, no worries," he replied as he brushed some grass off his hair and put his hat back on, still chuckling slightly. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he said as he glanced back at a smiling Mabel, apparently trying to sound admonishing, though the huge toothy grin he had kind of gave it away.

"What? Nah," Mabel said as he stuck her tongue out, "I mean, yeah, it's fun to embarrass you sometimes, but that's not what I was planning. Maybe later today," she continued as she giggled again, this time a bit more mischievously.

"Oho, good luck with that!" Dipper said, still grinning, though remembering that they were outdoors, he quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. He wasn't actually too worried, but just wanted to be sure. Fortunately, it looked like everyone was still engrossed in their own activities, so this little incident would just be between the twins. "So, uh, you called me?" he said to her now that their laughter had settled down.

"Oh, yeah," she replied, grinning once more, "just wanted to ask you…if this is, like, the best birthday party we've ever had or what!" she continued, voice rising in excitement while punching the air wildly.

Dipper thought about it for a second and realized he had to agree. "Y-yeah, actually, it probably is," he said with a smile, "we've had pretty awesome birthday parties before, but none of them's ever felt _this_ good. I mean, the whole town threw this party just for us, and they're all here, just…being happy." He punctuated his point by gesturing at the still joyful crowd.

"Yeah," Mabel said as she calmed down, "the only way it could be even better is if mom and dad joined in with our two favorite old men in the world!"

"Heh, yeah." Although it would certainly be nice, Dipper still had to wonder how their parents would react to finding out that they had two living uncles, not one, and that that one was not the one they'd thought he always was either. "Would make a pretty awkward family reunion though."

"Eh, I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Mabel said with a wave, "I mean, definitely better than them knowing what's been going on here, eheh," she added, trailing off with nervous laughter.

"I guess, yeah." Though Dipper was still chuckling along, something about how she sounded there told him that this was the first sign that Mabel could have something else on her mind besides their birthday. "So, it's all good, huh?" he asked, wanting to test the waters.

"Well, yeah, of course," Mabel answered, sounding pretty sure of herself, though Dipper wasn't sure he was convinced yet. "Why'd you ask that?" she said back with evident curiosity.

"Huh?" Uh oh, he didn't expect her to ask that back. "Why not? I mean, uh, just, a lot happened recently and…just, well, wanted to be sure I guess," he replied as he rubbed the back of his head, inwardly sighing that he may have made it a bit too obvious.

That was when she moved in closer to stare at Dipper, her face just inches away from his. "Ooh, so that's why you were so startled when I called you just now," she said, grinning as if she had made a successful discovery, "you were off thinking of things to worry about again, weren't ya?" she continued, though her smile subsided slightly as her concerns manifested in the form of a mild frown.

"I…I guess, yeah," Dipper admitted sheepishly, "I mean, you know what I'm like, Mabel. I just…wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Aww, Dipper…" Mabel placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile, albeit one more sincere and warm than the mirthful kind she had earlier. "I appreciate it, but, really, I'm fine. You're right that a lot did happen lately, but I know we as a family kicked that three-sided buttface's butt back to where he belongs!...wherever that is," she said with a shrug, "maybe he's back in his own dimension moping about how his big weirdopocalyptic performance or whatever was such a flop. Two thumbs down, sucka!" She proceeded to make a triangular shape with her fingers and blow a raspberry at it, which Dipper just smiled at.

She turned to look at her brother again. "But, hey, I get what you mean, Dipper," she said, sounding a bit more serious now, "I think…maybe it hasn't really sunk in for me yet, you know? Right now I just feel pretty amazeballs, because everyone's okay, and we're having an awesome-tastic birthday, and I wanna keep it that way. But, well, if I feel any different, I'll tell ya, okay?"

Oh. Dipper didn't really expect such a lengthy and earnest answer from Mabel, but he had to admit that probably was good enough for him. "Heh, alright," he spoke up with a smile after a brief silence, "glad to hear. Thanks, Mabel, that…actually helped, yeah."

"No problem, broseph," she replied, her usual infectious grin returning.

That was when they heard some approaching footsteps, and when they turned to look, they saw Grunkle Stan and Ford now at their table, pulling out other chairs to sit on. "Hey, how you two kiddos doin'?" Stan asked, smiling along with his brother next to him.

"Hey Grunkles!" Mabel greeted them, "this party's a blast, Grunkle Stan. All thanks to you," she said looking up to him happily.

"Heh, give yourself some credit, sweetie, you're the one who planned the details. And it was Mayor Tyler that arranged the whole thing, and Lazy Susan that baked the cake. I didn't do much," Stan said with a shrug.

"Nonsense, Stanley," Ford spoke up, looking at his brother in the eyes, "if it weren't for you, none of us would be here right now. You helped ensure that all this was possible." He patted Stan's shoulder for emphasis. "I never did thank you for it," he said, sounding more solemn as he looked away, "for fixing all of my screw-ups."

"Hey, hey, don't get all sappy on me, you big nerd," Stan said while smiling back and punching Ford lightly, "it's in the past now. Let's not be so mopey on the kids' birthday, huh?"

"Alright, if you say so," Ford replied, now having a small smile of his own.

"So how's it going with you guys?" Dipper asked, glad to see his two grunkles truly back together after how they'd previously been at each other's throats.

"Not bad, I'd say," Stan answered, "been makin' plans, you know, with this guy right here. Arctic Ocean, right?"

"Exactly. We'll need a boat and the right equipment, and Stanley's been telling me he might know how to obtain them, despite his, uh, legal identity issues," Ford said with a chuckle.

"Oh, right," Dipper said as his eyes lit up, "hope that won't cause you guys too much trouble."

"Eh, no worries, we'll find a way to deal with it. When you think about it, it won't be too different from when we caused trouble as kids," Stan told them. Ah, those were the days.

"Hah, that's a good point," Ford said, laughing harder now as he shared the reminiscence.

"Good luck to you guys! Maybe you'll find shiny thousands-of-years old treasure at the bottom of the sea or something!" Mabel said, eyes sparkling.

"Hmm, unlikely, but I do expect whatever we find there to be scientifically significant," Ford remarked as he held his chin up in thought, before looking back at his great niece, "still, thank you, Mabel."

"You're welcome!" Still beaming, she thought of something else she wanted to ask. "Hey, you guys can still contact us while you're out in the middle of nowhere, right?"

"Ah, don't worry about that," Ford said confidently, "after doing some research about the Internet and how it works, I'm sure I can rig something to ensure worldwide connectivity wherever we go."

"Yep, and it'd be a great business opportunity too," Stan remarked, "imagine, StanComs, worldwide internet service. Ten bucks an hour!" At this, everyone at the table laughed.

After the joke passed, Ford turned his attention to Dipper. "Well, Dipper, I hope it's not inappropriate if I bring this up now, but…I suppose this means there won't be an apprenticeship for you," he said, sounding almost regretful, "I know you have an appetite for adventures, but even I know to draw the line at bringing a 13-year-old to the middle of the ocean."

There was silence as Dipper looked away briefly. He hadn't expected this topic to come up, though he had thought about it quite thoroughly earlier, and knew what to say. "I guess, yeah," he started, before shifting himself closer to Mabel, who looked unsure of what to say herself. This hadn't been the most comfortable subject, after all. "T-To be honest, Grunkle Ford, I don't think I could have taken it anyway. I know it was a great opportunity, but, I…" he placed a hand around Mabel's neck and shoulder. "I want to grow up with my sister and achieve my dreams with her by my side. I…I hope you understand," he said, looking intently at Ford, hoping he didn't sound like he was rejecting him, then at Mabel. She seemed bewildered at first, but then grew a small, sincere smile.

Ford only smiled back in response. "It's alright, Dipper, I do," he said, looking again at his own brother, "for the longest time I didn't, but…now I do." A short pause later, Ford let out a big sigh, before facing Dipper again, now more downcast. "Kids, I…I'm sorry."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged surprised glances at this change of moods. "Huh? Grunkle Ford, what for?" Dipper asked, not hiding the concern in his voice.

"For almost…breaking up you two," Ford started to say, "Dipper, when I first offered you the apprenticeship, it was because I saw you destined for greatness, and I still do. But I'd lost touch with my bond with Stanley for so long that I never thought about yours with Mabel. I just assumed that, there's really no good way to put this, she was…holding you back," he admitted, as difficult as it was to say. It felt so wrong to say those words now.

The younger twins stared at Ford, then at each other, mouths open and eyes wide. Tried as they could, they couldn't deny feeling a mess of emotions well up inside them. Next to Ford, Stan was staring at his brother too, though instead of any anger, he only displayed a mix of concern and curiosity.

"But when I saw how you two worked together to distract Bill, it's when I realized I was wrong, so wrong," Ford continued, his words now fully laced with guilt, "I have no right to interfere in your childhoods, your relationship, which, among my other mistakes, led to Bill taking over in the first place. You kids have something special both within you and between you, which I hope lasts forever. The…the last thing I wish is for you two to end up like we did," he said, now pulling in Stan for a close hug. The gruff, normally stoic researcher who had gone through decades of being stuck in hostile alien dimensions was on the verge of tears – as were the other three.

To everyone's surprise, however, it was Mabel that suddenly ran up to Ford and embraced him as tightly as she could with her small arms, her eyes wet from silent crying. "Grunkle Ford, please don't blame yourself," she spoke, voice wavering and cracking, "y-you were just doing what you thought was best. I-I'm the one who overreacted." She shuddered slightly from her sobs as she looked up at him. "We…we just didn't hang out enough to know each other better, you silly old man," she added as she punched him lightly in the abdomen, bravely trying to smile.

"That is true," Ford replied, also trying to smile back, "I'd like to make up for it. Anything you'd like me to do with you on your last day here, I'm open to it."

"R-really?" Mabel's voice was still cracking, but the excitement had come back in to push it away.

"Absolutely."

"Oho, then prepare to be bedazzled, Grunkle Ford," she said with a grin, suddenly showing no signs of having cried, "literally!"

"Heh, you know, a week ago I might have, like, punched you in the face for what you just said," Stan said as the others turned to face him, with Ford having the most remorseful look again, "but, hey, if Mabel forgives you, I do too."

"Me three," Dipper chimed in, wiping away a tear of his own, "it's alright, Grunkle Ford. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"If only that meant actually not hurting anyone," Ford said with another sigh, but otherwise picked himself back up while also slowly standing up from his seat, "but, thank you. I just needed to get that out, and…I'll be off now, but like I said, I'll be around when you want me, alright?"

The younger twins just nodded happily at him.

"I do look forward to your ghost hunting show, Dipper," Ford said, sounding more cheerful again, which the boy responded to with a chuckle.

"Alright, Ford, come on," Stan said as he got up himself, "I'll be stayin' around with this guy. You kids will be okay by yourselves?"

"Sure thing, Grunkle Stan," Dipper replied.

"Okay then. Yeesh, I thought I told you not to get all sappy and mopey," Stan told Ford as they walked away, sharing a laugh, while Dipper and Mabel watched.

"Heh, that was…well, it's great to see them back together again," Dipper said, hoping to lighten the mood from what just happened, but there was no response. "Mabel?"

Dipper turned to see Mabel coming back to her seat unenthusiastically, her excitement having somehow drained away again. She no longer seemed like she wanted to celebrate. Uh oh.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper hurriedly asked as he came up to her.

"Dipper, well…maybe I am feeling different-y now," Mabel said softly as he looked at the ground. "Is it okay we talk about it now?"

"Hey, of course," Dipper quickly replied, patting her shoulder, "anything, anytime, sis, come on. Let's not be so down on our birthday. What's on your mind?"

Mabel took in a deep breath before she began. "Dipper, I…I know you said you wanted to stay with me growing up, and believe me, there's nothing I could be more grateful for," she said, clearly trying to keep herself together, but it didn't look like it would last.

She turned away. "But if there's anything I learned this summer, it's that I can't just expect you or other people to keep following what I want. Dipper…I nearly caused the end of the world just because I didn't want summer to end or you to leave me," she continued as pain slowly crept into her speech, "and it nearly led to Grunkle Stan being gone forever. If that's not a sign I should grow up, I don't know what is."

As Dipper listened intently, trying to control his own emotions, Mabel suddenly placed her hands on his shoulder. "Dipper…as much as I want it, I know we can't be together forever. Eventually you're going to pursue your dreams a-and leave me. And…and I know it's a good thing, because you're going to do amazing things when you're older, and I…I can't hold you back anymore, Dipper, I really do know that, I just wish…"

She couldn't take it anymore. The tears were pouring back out, accompanied by loud sobs as she collapsed and buried her face into her brother's chest. "I-I just wish I didn't find it so hard…to accept…"

Seeing Mabel like this led to Dipper letting loose his own tears. The discussion with Ford had led to a whole host of uncomfortable topics they hadn't thought much about bubbling to the surface. He knew they had to be tackled eventually, though it didn't mean it would be easy. "M-Mabel," he said as he struggled not to sob himself, "hey, hey, it's alright. L-Listen to me."

Sniffling hard, Mabel looked up at Dipper, ready to listen.

"Look, first of all, the whole thing with the rift is my fault, okay? It was stupid of me to keep it a secret from you," Dipper said as he looked down at the ground with regret, but pressed on. "As for the other thing, well, of course it's hard to accept. We're just thirteen," he began, "there's no way we'd be ready to separate at this age, and that's why luckily it's _not_ happening now. Maybe you're right that one day we have to go our own separate ways. But that's still really far away, and it's also exactly why I want to grow up with you, Mabel. Remember what you told me on Summerween?"

"You mean the whole thing about trick-or-treating before we get too old for it?" Mabel replied, glassy-eyed but listening intently.

"Yeah, exactly. It's the same thing here, Mabel, just instead of trick-or-treating, it's about being together for as long as we can as siblings before the time comes when…we may have to leave each other."

The mere mention of those words made Mabel look hurt again, but Dipper fixed his gaze on hers, more determined than ever. "But even when that happens, I promise you…no matter where I go, even if we're on different ends of the world…I'll never truly be apart from you. We'll always find a way to stay in touch no matter what, much like how Grunkle Stan and Ford will stay in touch with us on their voyage. We've always been together, and a little physical distance won't change that. Ever."

It was definitely working, as Mabel's lips slowly turned up into a smile again, however small. "And one more thing: I _never_ think you hold me back, okay? I love hanging out with you, Mabel, and you'll always come first. I know that, yeah, sometimes I have to sacrifice stuff for you, but, well, it's for you. It's always worth it."

It was Mabel's turn to look away in shame. "Dipper, I-I appreciate it, but that's what I'm talking about. I can't keep doing that to you anymore."

"Mabel, it's alright," he insisted, "I know we have to be independent someday, but…it doesn't happen overnight. I'll help you get there, okay? Just like how you'll do the same for me. But no matter what happens, whenever things don't go so well and you really feel like you need me, just say it. I'll never say no."

Mabel stared silently for a moment before speaking again. "Really? You…you mean it?"

A stern nod. "Every word, Mabel," he replied with the most assuring tone and smile he could come up with, "every word."

A few seconds later, Mabel pulled her brother in for a tight hug, probably the tightest she's ever given. "Y-you really are the best brother ever," she said, sniffling again. "Thank you."

Dipper returned the hug. "And you're the coolest sister ever," he said as he pulled back a bit to see her sister's face. "So, all better now?"

While her face was still wet, Mabel was smiling for real now. "Yeah, I am," she said, her voice regaining its usual cheeriness, albeit slowly. "Hey, Dipper, I…I got something to show you."

"Oh, really?" That wasn't something Dipper expected.

Mabel went underneath the table to pull out a box – no, a present, complete with shiny red ribbon and Mabel's trademark glitter on the wrapper. "Here you go. Think now's a good time as any."

"Huh…" Curious but appreciative, Dipper quickly unwrapped the box to reveal its contents, and what he found made him silent.

It was a sweater, clearly of Mabel's design, based off the color scheme of his hat, with a white body, blue collar and sleeves, and a pine tree logo right in the middle. Dipper immediately looked up beaming. "Wow, hey, it's…it's perfect. Especially for the fall…thanks!"

Mabel's smile was at its widest ever. "Happy birthday, Dip-dop."

He put the gift down on his lap. "Happy birthday to you too, Mabel," he replied, before putting a hand on the back of his head, "man, I…I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you in return."

"But you already have, Dipper," she said as she pulled herself to his side, "after everything's that's happened…having my big dorky brother by my side today is the best present I could ask for." She proceeded to pull him in for a side hug, snugly putting her head on his shoulder.

Dipper returned the gesture. "Man, we've been so sappy today," he remarked, chuckling for the umpteenth time that day.

"And chuckle-y too," Mabel added, and once again they shared a laugh. "But hey…thanks again. For everything. I think I'm back in the mood to celebrate the rest of the day."

"No problem, Mabel. Glad to hear. Any idea what we should do next?"

"Hmm, not really sure myself. Maybe we should go see Grunkle Stan and Ford again, see what they're up to," she suggested cheerfully.

"Yo, dudes!" they heard Soos call, which made them turn to look at the approaching handyman, who seemed rather excited, "you won't believe this, but Mr. Pineses are, like, using your grappling hook to do something totally loco, you gotta check it out!"

The twins exchanged glances before grinning widely. "Woah, I gotta see this!"

"Yeah! Come on, let's go!"

The two got off their chairs and ran after Soos excitedly. Without even thinking about it, they were holding each other's hand as they did so. They only realized it when they made a turn to go around the back of the shack, and it made them smile at each other. _We really are going to be alright_ , Mabel thought as she casually shed the last few worries she had. _No matter what happens, we really will always be there for each other_.


End file.
